After Total Drama
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: After Total Drama Pahkitew Island ended, Sky life had been difficult because of her being in a relationship with Dave and Keith. She must choose between Dave or Keith. Rated T for swearing and violence. Sorry for a bad summary. *COMPLETED*
1. Return

**AN: Hey guys I'm back with my second Total Drama story. I hope you enjoy this story. Rated T for swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return**

After Total Drama Pahkitew ended, a certain athlete had been thinking of a boy who had just broke his heart and broke it into a million pieces. Her name was Sky. What had happened was Sky didn't tell Dave that she had a boyfriend at home and Dave was really pissed at Sky for not telling him after all he went through with her. Sky had recently been dumped by Keith due to her kissing Dave at the finals before she was going to dump before the show started. The reason why she was going to break up with Keith because lately Keith had been abusing Sky and had been drinking a lot although it was illegal since he was under age

After Sky came home from Total Drama, Keith was standing in front of Sky's door and gave her an angry look. "Hi Keith." Sky said shaking in fear.

"What the hell, I can't believe you cheated on me!" Keith said slapping Sky around the face, which her face was bleeding.

"Keith I'm sorry, I was going to dump you before the show but-" Sky hesitated as Keith interrupted her kicking her in the leg.

"Oh you didn't have time to say it to my face. Is that the best excuse you have, you slut!" Keith growled at Sky, as Sky had tears coming down from her eyes. "Look at you! Who knew you were a dirty slut and also lost the million dollars to a nut-job. That money should of been mine!"

Sky's tears turned into anger and said, "Just leave me alone!" Sky said angrily as she stormed outside.

"I can't believe he did that to me." Sky said talking to herself. As Sky kept talking to herself the things that Keith said, she had bumped into a certain someone with a blue t-shirt, brown eyes and black hair.

"Hey are you ok." The boy said giving Sky his hand.

"Yh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was... Dave!" Sky was shocked and looked into his brown eyes.

"Sky!" Dave was also shocked as he turned his head the other way not opposite Sky. Dave took a second and had looked at her face where there was bruises, cuts and slap marks. "What had happened to you?" Dave asked the Asian girl.

"It's Keith." Sky had looked upset as tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"What about him?" Dave started looking towards her with tears flowing from her eyes which made Dave concerned about Sky. He couldn't be mad at her the way she was treated at the end of Total Drama.

"He had beaten me up because I had cheated on him when I was going to dump him." Sky went into a burst of tears as Dave wrapped his arm around her back with Sky's head on Dave's chest. "I know you might be still mad at me for not telling you I had a boyfriend." Sky said as he thought about it for a second.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**How does Dave feel about Sky not telling him he had a boyfriend?**

**AN: Sorry if this chapter was too short or boring. Bye and please review of what you think is going to happen next.**


	2. The Truth

_Last Time:_

_"I know you might be still mad at me for not telling you, I had a boyfriend." Sky said as he thought about it for a second._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

Dave had felt mix emotions about this he was angry, upset and concerned at the same time.

"Dave?" Sky asked softly.

"Huh." Dave said.

"Are you still mad at me." Sky asked the gemophobic boy who was in a stressful position. It was silent for a minute and Dave had finally answered, "Sky, the truth is I'm very angry of what you did back in Total Drama but I do forgive you because it was kinda my fault for pushing you too far so we can get into a relationship." Sky started to cry as she hugged Dave tightly.

"Oh Dave your the best and I'm so sorry for not telling you about Keith. I promise to make it up to you." The athlete said smiling as Dave smiled back.

"Sky one question, why did you kiss me in the finals?" Dave asked.

"Well I guess I lost control of myself since your funny, sweet and cute." Sky complimented everything about Dave as he blushed.

"Thanks." Dave was still blushing.

"Well I have nowhere else to go except to Keith's house but I don't want to go there, so I might as well go to my sister's Heather's house. I'll see you later Dave and thanks for comforting me." Sky had left as Dave grabbed her arm.

"Dave what are you doing?" Sky asked.

"I can't let you go to Keith's or Heather's house because Keith is a real douchebag and Heather is a backstabbing bitch." Dave said as Sky was curious.

"Why can't I go to Heather's house?" Sky questioned the black haired boy.

"Its just that I don't want you hurt like she did to Lindsay in season 1 because I care for you and I don't trust them especially Keith." Sky blushed because of Dave's thought about her getting hurt.

"Really Dave?" Sky looked into Dave's brown eyes.

"Really?" Dave answered.

"How about you can sleep round mine and my brother Noah's house." Dave asked Sky.

"Sure Dave thanks." Sky thanked Dave as they left.

Meanwhile at Keith's house, Keith had been spying on Sky and had saw her go off with Dave. "So that whore is getting back with that neat freak. Huh?" Keith was so furious that he had smashed several bottles on the floor he had been drinking and had called Heather.

"Heather, get down to my house now!" Keith shouted angrily on the phone. About 30 minutes later, Heather had arrived at Keith's house.

"What the hell took you so long!" Keith shouted in Heather's face.

"Whoa calm down Mr Hulk." Heather warned him.

"Why the heck do you want me here anyways!" The Queen Bee yelled at Sky's ex.

"Because I think your sister is getting back with that weakling." Keith stated.

"Who Dave, Sky can date who ever she wants. It's not my problem." Heather commented.

"But when she was dating me, she cheated on me!" Keith shouted as he threw the alcohol bottle over Heather's head.

"Look if you don't want Sky and Dave to be together, then just break them up." Heather explained.

"But how?" Keith questioned the black haired girl.

"I got a plan." Heather went to Keith's ear and told him the plan and Keith gave a devious smile.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What is Heather's plan?**

**Does Sky feel safe or not?**

**I decided to add Heather into this chapter. I know sky and Heather aren't sisters but they are kinda alike a bit.**

**Sorry if this chapter was too short but it was a bit longer than chapter 1. I will try my best to make the chapters more longer. Thankyou for reading this chapter and I hope you can review on my story. Chapter 3 coming soon bye guys.**


	3. Double Trouble

**Chapter 3: Double Trouble**

Heather had told Keith the plan and then called Alejandro.

"Hello." Alejandro answered.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would meet us at my sister's boyfriends house now." Heather explained.

"Sure, see you soon love you." Alejandro said to his girlfriend.

Alejandro had finally arrived at Keith's house, "What's going on?" The Spanish dude asked. "My girlfriend is cheating on me with that bastard!" Keith shouted as he threw another glass bottle.

"Let's just go to Dave's house and see what's going on between them, and then break them up?" Heather said to the bad boy.

"Ok but I am going to beat the crap out of him if he dare make out with her!" Keith raised his voice and kicked the TV.

"Wow that guy is seriously angry." Alejandro whispered to Heather as she nodded.

Meanwhile, Sky and Dave had finally arrived at Dave's house as Dave was carrying Sky upstairs to his bed.

"Wait here Sky, I'll get you some ice and bandages." Sky smiled as Dave rushed downstairs.

"Whoa, easy tiger why are you running so fast?" Dave's bother known as Noah said.

"Oh sorry Noah, Sky is really injured so that's why I'm rushing down." Dave explained.

"Oh ok but can you keep it down, I'm doing a speech for school president." Noah asked his younger brother.

"Yh sure, were just going to watch a movie." Dave said grabbing the bandages and ice pack.

"Oh ok." Noah had left the kitchen as Dave went upstairs to put his PJs on, he was wearing a black t-shirt along with green trousers.

Dave had went up to the stairs, as he was about to open the door he heard crying, he opened the door slowly and seeing Sky upset. "Sky?" Dave had said, entering inside his room.

"Dave?" Sky cried.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Dave questioned as Sky looked at her phone.

"It's Keith." Sky tried to hold her tears back.

"What about him? You know he's not going to hurt you since your staying at my house." Dave put his hand on Sky's shoulder.

"He sent me a text and knows that I'm here." Sky cried uncontrollably as Dave wrapped his arms around her back, while she put her head on his shoulder.

"What else did he say?" Dave asked the Asian girl.

"He said that he will kill me and he is coming round here in 20 minutes." Sky explained as Dave stroked her back smoothly.

"Oh crap!" Dave muttered under my breath as he put ice on Sky's cheek.

Keith, Heather and Alejandro are walking down to Dave's house as Keith has a Luger (a gun) in his hand along with a pack of bullets and Heather has a knife.

As soon as Keith, Heather and Alejandro got too Dave's house, Keith had knocked on the door really loudly and Noah had answered the door. "Ugggg its Alejerko, Alejerko's girlfriend and some random dude." Noah gave a glare to Heather and Alejandro.

"No one cares shorty, let us in!" Keith pushed Noah out of his way and gone to Dave's bedroom.

* * *

**CLIFHANGER**

**What will happen next?**

**How much of danger are Sky and Dave in?**

**Sorry if this chapter was too short.**

**New chapter will come out on Thursday! :) Bye**


	4. Suspence

_Last Time:_

_"No one cares shorty, let us in!" Keith pushed Noah out of his way and gone to Dave's bedroom._

**_WARNING: MAY COTAIN VIOLENCE AND LOTS OF SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

* * *

Dave and Sky had kept hugging until they had heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They had both started to panic as Dave had thought of an idea. "Sky, would you be able to go out the window." Dave asked while Sky nodded. Dave had went to the door to lock while Sky was going out the window but screamed in pain and had twisted her arm. "Dam it!" Sky shouted as she covered her mouth. "Sky are you ok?" Dave whispered as he climbed down the window. "Yh,I just twisted my arm." Sky explained. "We should possible get out of here." Sky and Dave started running and had seen Noah near the bus stop putting his hand up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith, Heather and Alejandro was going up the stairs as Keith tried opening the door which was locked. "Grrr WHY THE FUCK WON'T THIS DOOR OPEN!" Keith screamed. "It's locked you idiot!" Heather told him. "SHUT UP BITCH!" Keith had shouted in Heather's face, and then slapped her around the face. Keith had just kicked the door which it broke in pieces due to Keith having so much muscle in him. As they entered Dave's room, there was dead silence in there as Keith looked at the window, and saw Dave, Sky and Noah running. "GOD DAMIT!" Keith screamed with raging passion. "HEATHER, THANKS TO YOU WE ARE ALL FUCKED UP! AND NOW MY GIRLFRIEND HAD RAN OFF WITH THAT ASSHOLE!" Keith had lost his temper and had stabbed Heather in the leg as she screamed in agony. "Heather!" Alejandro had run to his girlfriend and glared at Keith's eyes. "You monster!" Alejandro had developed tears inside his green eyes as he held her in his arms. "Well she was acting like a bitch! If you be rude to me again, you'll be stabbed or shot next!" Keith had threatened Alejandro as Keith put the gun on Alejandro's forehead. As soon as Alejandro was going to get shot, Keith had got shot right inside his spine ,while Alejandro was carrying Heather calling the ambulance. One minute later, Alejandro was curious who had shot Keith and another minute later he was glad that someone shot him. Keith was dead for sure.

* * *

While running, Sky, Dave and Noah had gotten to Dawn's house as Noah had knocked on the door and Dawn had answered. "Hello Noah, what are you doing here at this time of night?" The Moonchild asked the Bookworm. "Long story, we need a place to stay." Noah had explained a bit. "Well I'll be happy to let you, your brother and your friend to stay here for the night." Dawn had smiled as Noah blushed a bit because of his crush on Dawn. "Thanks Dawn!" Noah had hugged Dawn while she was blushing a shade of red. Dawn had given each of them a blanket to wrap themselves up and had fixed Sky's arm. Dawn had sat next Noah who was reading a book, as she put her head on his shoulder. "I missed you." Dawn smiled warmly at Noah's comment, stroking Dawn's hair. "Me too, before this gets to wired I need to tell you something." Dawn had looked into Noah's brown eyes and was about to tell him. "Go ahead Dawn." Noah said. Dawn had taken a deep breath and started speaking, "Noah I had true feelings for you ever since I laid my eyes on you. Your funny, kind and adorable and I love you." Noah was surprised of what Dawn said to him, as Noah went to kiss her on the lips passionately. They had separated from their kiss and had blushed deep red, "I love you too." Noah had hugged Dawn. Dawn had fell asleep in Noah's arms ,while Dave and Sky was smiling at the two happy couple. "Dave, I'm sorry of what happened in Total Drama and that I lied to you having a boyfriend. I choose you and only you and I want to be your girlfriend." Sky had felt a massive burp coming out of her mouth, Dave had kissed her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would love you to be my girlfriend." Dave was very happy that he had got the girl of his dreams and went into another kiss.

* * *

Outside Dave's house, the ambulance had finally came and took Heather to the hospital with Alejandro coming with her. Alejandro had prayed to God saying to himself over and over again, "Please be alive, please be alive." "This is my fault, I should have protected her." Alejandro had started to cry.

* * *

**YAY! Sky and Dave are now a couple along with Noah and Dawn! Keith is dead but Heather is still not awake from the accident.**

**Will Heather be alive?**

**AN: Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story and I am so sorry for making my chapters too short.**


	5. Is it a Happy Ending?

**AN:Hey Hey Hey wassup TD fans. So sorry for not uploading a chapter in a while due to skl. I would like to thank CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness for helping me with this chapter. Will Heather be alive? Find out in this chapter. BTW Sorry if some characters are out of character. Hope you Enjoy this last chapter. ;(**

* * *

Inside the ambulance Alejandro had been stroking Heather's hair for an hour seeing if she'll ever wake up. Alejandro had planted a kiss on Heather's lips and still hasn't woke up. 'You are going to live Heather, I promise. If your alive, I want to take our relationship to the next level and you don't have to worry about that asshole that cut your leg open.' Alejandro had immediately got out his phone and texted Sky.

Meanwhile in the morning , Sky's phone beeped as Sky slowly opened her eyes slightly and picked her phone. It was a text from Alejandro saying _'Sky, Heather is seriously_ _hurt and you must come to the hospital immediately. Keith had cut the entire of her leg! Hurry!' _Sky had finished reading with a worried look on her face as she felt some strong arms wrapped around her waist and started to panic which was only Dave. "Hey beautiful, who's the text from." Dave kissed Sky's right cheek (not the left because of Sugar's saliva from the berries). "Oh it's just you, you gave me a scare." Sky smiled a bit and then started to feel tears go down her eyes. "Hey you ok?" Her boyfriend asked her as she started developing tears coming down her eyes , as Dave gave her a facial expression. "Hey what's wrong?" Dave stroked Sky's black hair. "It's Heather." Sky cried onto Dave's shirt while stroking her black hair, this had been like this for a while when Sky stopped crying. "You ok?" Dave kept stroking her hair. "Yh thanks." Sky smiled and kissed Dave on the lips.

Dave and Sky slowly woke up Noah and Dawn, who was sleeping peacefully with in each other's arms. Dave slowly tapped Noah's shoulder as his eyes started to open. "Dave! I was having a nice sleep with my girlfriend, what do u want?" Noah angrily shouted at Dave. "Umm Noah, is it alright that you drive us to the hospital." Dave asked his older brother while Noah raised an eyebrow. "What for?" Noah put his figure on his chin. "Heather is injured and Sky needs to get to the hospital now!" Dave explained quickly. "Ok Ok, I'll wake up Dawn, wait where's Dawn?" Noah started to freak out until someone jumped on his back which was Dawn, "Dawn you scared the auras out of me!" Noah heart was pounding a bit. "Awww you're so cute when your terrified." Dawn had crashed her lips against Noah's as she locked her arms around his neck. "Your so funny." Noah said sarcastically gazing into Dawn's baby blue eyes. "Guy's I think we should get leaving." Sky told the happy couple. "Ok, let's go." Noah had gotten to the car where he and Dawn was at the front and, Sky and Dave was at the back.

At the hospital, Alejandro kept walking up and down with sweaty palms. Sky, Dave, Noah and Dawn had arrived at the hospital seeing Alejandro worrying. "Alejandro, what's going on." Sky asked Alejandro. "Heather got stabbed by Keith, and then Keith got shot by someone I couldn't recognise. I rang the ambulance and the police." Alejandro had finished explaining. "Wait a minute, where was the incident?" Sky questioned the Arch Villain. "May I explain." Dawn raised her hand. "I can see that Alejandro, Heather and Keith was at Dave's house while Keith was trying to kill Sky for cheating on him." Dawn added. "So that's why Heather got stabbed." Dave said. "Friends of Heather Banks?" The doctor asked the teenagers. "Yes." They all said. "Well the good news is she's not dead, but the bad news is after losing so much blood, she may not be able to walk for a month but unless we get some blood, she will be able to walk." The lady doctor explained. "That is good news, is it alright we see her now?" The Athlete asked. "Yes you can, you have 5 minutes." The doctor said as the 5 teens went to see Heather.

"Hey Heather, how are you feeling." Heather's younger sister asked while giving her a hug. "Umm I'm ok thanks." Heather smiled. "Look guys, I'm really sorry for all the crap use guys had to put up with for years and Dave, for breaking into your house with out you knowing. I promise to be a lot nicer to use." Heather had apologised. "Oh it's ok, we all make mistakes once in a life time." Dawn said smiling. "Ummm is it alright if I talk to Alejandro for a minute in private please." Heather politely asked as the 2 couples left Alejandro and Heather in private, which was silent for a minute. "So, how are you feeling." Alejandro broke the silence. "Umm ok but in a lot of pain." The Queen Bee said. "I'm really sorry for not protecting you as your boyfriend and." Alejandro had got hushed by Heather by putting her lips against his. About a minute later, Heather spoke, "It's not your fault, you did your best and plus I love you." Alejandro couldn't believe what he heard from Heather, that she loves him. "I love you too." Alejandro had cashed his lips onto hers and started making out. About 3 minutes later, Alejandro had stepped outside the hospital and said to himself, "Hello, if the person is listening that shot Keith. Thank you." Alejandro had went into the hospital as a person with black hair to the side of his eye and said, "If anyone gonna shoot that bitch bastard down, its gonna be me!" It revealed to be Mal who had started whistling to the song 'In The Hall Of The Mountain King.'

The End

* * *

**AN: And it's the end of the story. That was some crappy ending I know. Mal shot Keith! Heather's alive! So I hope use guys enjoyed this story and more TD stories coming soon. Bye!**


End file.
